Forest Life
by Willowpelt
Summary: Snowpaw discovers many secrets and prophecies in the clan and also finds a chilling prophecy in Marrowtail's mind, "Darkness and betrayal shall come from within our clan yet from the same clan will come the Leafbare streams that will abolish this."
1. Prologue

Prologue

The moonlight peeked out for the first time in moons. A shape glanced at the bright sharp winter moon mewed to his leader, "Do you see that black hole in the middle of the moon? Starclan has spoken to me tonight and have given me this prophecy. _Darkness and betrayal shall come from within our clan yet from the same clan will come the Leafbare streams__ that will abolish this darkness._"

"What does this mean, Marrowtail?" The ginger leader mewed.

"The meaning is plain...there will be a cat in our clan whose loyalty we can doubt yet I do not understand the winter streams. Perhaps Starclan will show me more as moons pass. Let us pray this does not happen during Leafbare, when we cannot spare losing cats."

"Yes, you have never been wrong yet. Let us be aware of all possible Treachery."

"And Fawnstar," The medicine cat turned once more.

"Yes?"

"Beware of a finch." Came the last words, puzzling the leader farther.

That night, in the nursery, three newborn kits laid in the nursery, one a brown tabby, one unusually black, and the last white like her mother.


	2. Allegiances

**cats of Leafclan.**

**Leader-**Fawnstar-Old ginger she-cat with white speckles, just like a fawn.

**Apprentice-**Mellowpaw

**Deputy-**Rabbitfur-Light brown tom

**Medicine cat-**Marrowtail-tortoiseshell tom

**Warriors**

Clovertail-tortoiseshell tom

Somberclaw-dark gray tom that is always pessimistic

**Apprentice-**Tigerpaw

Nightshade-black tom with white chest, belly, paws, and tail-tip

Poppyflower-slender tortoiseshell she-cat

Mellowfur-ginger tom

**Apprentice-**Snowpaw

Ambertail-golden tabby she-cat

Sunflower-Ginger she-cat with a white belly

Silentstep-black she-cat with orange-yellow eyes

**Apprentices**

Palmpaw-light brown tabby tom

Brandypaw-dark ginger she-cat

Snowpaw-white she-cat

Mellowpaw-tortoiseshell she-cat

**Queens**

Silverfur-silver tabby she-cat

kits-Finchkit, Petalkit, and Waterkit

Frostpelt-pale she-cat

kits-Moonkit and Stonekit

Leopardfur-golden she-cat with brown dapples.

kits-unborn

**Elders**

Patterntail-aged and noble tortoiseshell tom

Patchfur-brown tom with missing fur clumps

Boundingtail-edgy gray tabby tom that used to be very jumpy

kits unborn

* * *

**Featherclan cats**

These are Mellowbery's cats, whom she agreed to let me use.

FeatherClan

Leader:

Driftstar- gray speckled tom

Deputy:

Rovingclaw- ginger tom with darker ginger stripes

Medicine cat:

Petalstone- gentle she cat that is brown with ginger spots

Warriors:

Flutterwing- gentle she-cat with long light gray fur

Gingerfur- ginger tom with unusual dazzling eyes

Ragingwhisker- Huge white tom with brown splotches, very gentle despite his name

Dovewillow- white she-cat with blue eyes

Softdown-white fur she-cat with brown eyes

Burningflames-Huge orange tom

Stripedpelt- she-cat with a striped pelt like a tiger

Pebblefire- ginger tom with brown spots- fiery looking eyes

Leafflower- brown tabby she-cat with stripes

Auburnfur- dark brown she-cat with a white tail, muzzle, paws, and underbelly

Blazefeather- white tom with brown and yellow stripes

Skyberry- blue-fured she-cat with white spots

Blossomheart- tortoise-shell she-cat

Apprentices:

Featherpaw- brown tabby she-cat

Bumblepaw- brown tom with a dab of white on his hind legs

Heatherpaw- lavender eyes with gray pelt she-cat

Queens:

Honeyberry- Yellow she-cat with darker flecks of yellow

Whillowwhisker- pale ginger queen

Ambereyes- tortoise-shell she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Nettlepatch- gray she-cat with a black meuzzle

Acornfoot- brown tom that is very impatient

Whisperears- tortoise-shell she-cat

Glazedazzle- ginger she-cat with yellow stripes

Kits:

Oakkit- brown tom with black feet

Meadowkit- pale green eyes with a gray pelt

Glidekit- white tom with brown spots

**A/N: I know it is boring reading this and that I didn't include any other clans but I will sooner or later and this will be useful sometime later.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Special thanks to Liza Taylor, Mellowberry, and Gecko**

**Chapter One**

The harsh leaf-bare winds blew over the woodlands as the cats stirred from their sleep. A light brown figure stepped into a den shaped like a small cave that had willow branches and vines falling over the edge of the entrance.

"Fawnstar, tonight is the Gathering. Pebbleclan showed open hostility last time over the frozen marshes. Do you think they will try to claim land from our clan?"

"If Darkstar wants to, I will attempt to speak to him in order to store peace in this land."

The first cat dipped his head in respect.

A screech came from Nightshade, who was standing guard.

"Tonight is the full moon! How can you launch an attack on us now!"

"It is not full moon right now, so deal with it!" A mottled tom growled.

As he spoke, more warriors filled the peaceful camp. By now, Snowpaw had detected the scent of Pebbleclan, an enemy clan, like Mellowfur had told her.

Snowpaw jumped to her paws, prodded Mellowpaw, Snowpaw's sister, and jumped to action. Noticing two enemy warriors slinking into the nursery, Mellowpaw mewed to her, "Let's fight our first battle!This way, we might be able to receive our warrior names earlier than planned, or maybe we can go to the Gathering tonight!"

Snowpaw bobbed her head excitedly, feeling her exhileration swell in her. She just couldn't wait to go to her first Gathering at Tree-ring.

"Let's go!" Snowpaw and Mellowpaw sprang on the warrior's backs, making the warriors spin around and lash out. Snowpaw dodged the unsheathed claws but still got a ear tip nicked. She wondered if Mellowpaw was injured but there was no time to waste. Snowpaw spat on the dirt and launched herself at the waiting opponent, but she only managed to get a mouthful of dust.

A sudden weight landed on her back, knocking the breath out of her. Snowpaw franctically tried to struggle free, but the bigger cat's weight was too much.

"Gerroff ye!" Snowpaw yowled as best as she could.

A harsh voice sounded in her ear, "Think you can beat me? Think again! I am the leader Darkstar and prepare to greet S--"

When Snowpaw rose and saw Palmpaw wrestling Darkstar, she joined the battle, therefore outnumbering Darkstar. "Thanks." Snowpaw muttered to Palmpaw after they sent Darkstar fleeing.

"No problem!" Palmpaw's eyes shone. "Those Pebbleclan warriors should think twice before lauching attack on us. By the way, is any cat seriously hurt?"

Snowpaw felt a bit puzzled, why would Palmpaw be talking about hurt warriors when the fighting was still going on, but as she looked around, Snowpaw realized that the battle was over. "I don't know."

"Sure. Now I'm going to find my mentor."

"Would you like me to come with you?

"Why not? Let's go." Came the reply.

Snowpaw looked around but could not pinpoint Sunflower, though she did find Ambertail, Sunflower's littermate. "No!" Palmpaw wailed in dismay. Snowpaw glanced his way and say a lifeless golden she-cat lying on the ground in front of Palmpaw.

"Why her!?" Palmpaw wailed in dismay. Snowpaw pressed her muzzle into Palmpaw's fur and mewed,

"Don't spend too much time grieving. Our clan may have others whom have joined Starclan today."

Palmpaw spun around and growled, "You wouldn't understand, _your _mentor didn't die. Sunflower taught me everything and now she's gone."

"No, my mentor didn't die but I share your grief for she was my mother's sister. We were very close to each other." She mewed clearly.

Palmpaw's fur began to lie down. "You're right. Sorry."

Snowpaw dipped her head and muttered that she was going to see Marrowtail, the tortoiseshel medicine cat. As she set her paws down, she noticed Finchkit as he slipped through the ferns, unoticed since nobody paid much attention to him. "Finchkit! Where are you going?"

Finchkit spun around with hostile eyes and mewed smoothly, "I was going to the dirt place. Why have you been spying on me?"

"Just wondering...shouldn't you be with your mother? It's no time to lose kits to the battle." She mewed innocently.

"Don't think you can give orders to me, you're not my mother." With that, Finchkit turned and marched out of camp. Though Snowpaw's paws itched to follow him, she knew Finchkit would be furious at her.

Mellowpaw, who was washing her ears narrowed at Snowpaw closely and asked, "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just tired."

Mellowpaw mewed, "Brandypaw just told me they are going to be made warriors tonight. Their so lucky! But then, that means they will have to sit vigil tonight and we will be able to go to the Gathering!"

"That's great." She answered without ethusiasm. "Did you know that Sunflower is dead?"

Mellowpaw nodded. "Brandypaw told me. Poor Palmpaw. I wonder what their warrior names will be."

"By the way, Moonkit and Stonekit should be apprenticed soon. Then, we won't have to sleep here by ourselves, now that Brandyclaw and Palmpaw are going to be made warriors."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under Shadowrock!" Fawnstar's yowl rang over the camp as the kits entered through the bramble barriers.

"I have two good announcements to make and a bad one. Let's begin with the former. Brandypaw, Palmpaw, come up." Fawnstar commanded. Snowpaw watched as the two cats padded up Shadowrock. "I, Fawnstar, leader of Leafclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand your noble code and I commend them to you in their turn." Turning to the two apprentices, Fawnstar meowed, "Brandypaw, Palmpaw, do you promise to defend and protect this clan even at the cost of your life?"

Brandypaw's body trembled a little but her voice was steady as she mewed, "I do". Palmpaw repeated her words.

"Then by the power of Starclan, I shall give you your warrior name. From now on, you shall be know as Brandyclaw. Starclan honors your loyalty to the clan. Palmpaw, you have known suffering and pain of watching close ones die. From now on, you shall be known as Palmleaf. Use your experience well in serving your clan later in life." Fawnstar rested her head on each of the warriors heads and got a lick in return.

"Brandyclaw! Palmleaf! Brandyclaw! Palmleaf!"The clan chanted in unison as they welcomed the new warriors.

"Brandyclaw and Palmleaf, according to the warrior code, you must sit a quiet vigil tonight." Fawnstar mewed as the clan quieted down.

The new warriors dipped their head respectfully at Fawnstar and mewed, "Yes, Fawnstar."

"Also, Moonkit, Stonekit, come forth." Stonepaw bounded forward, full of energy while Moonkit padded forwards nervously. "From now until you recieve your warrior names, you shall be named as Moonpaw and Stonepaw. Marrowtail." Fawnstar flicked her tail. "You tell me that Moonpaw would be an excellent apprentice. I trust you will train her well."

"Yes, Fawnstar." Marrowtail answered while touching noses with his apprentice. Fawnstar swept her gaze before landing on Silentstep.

"Silentstep, you will mentor Stonepaw. Train him with your excellent source of speed and strength. You will be a great mentor to an apprentice."

"Thank you Fawnstar." Silentstep bowed her head before touching noses with her apprentice, almost breaking her nose at the strength of Stonepaw's ethusiasm.

"Now for the bad news...tonight is the Gathering. We must speak of Darkstar's sense of unfairness. This is the third time he attacked us during the last three months! I will take Marrowtail, Silverfur, Clovertail, Ambertail, Silentstep, Mellowpaw, and Snowpaw. That should be enough warriors in case any Pebbleclan warriors attack. We must find out why they are attacking us. Eat and get ready for the travel towards Tree-ring. **(That's basically the same as Fourtrees.)**


End file.
